


Marriage Material: Gives Good Hugs

by buoyantsaturn



Series: Marriage Material [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Adrien dreams about his wedding with Marinette. The only problem is that they aren't even together.





	Marriage Material: Gives Good Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> i had a.......confusing........dream last night...... so heres a fic based on that.......enjoy

Adrien poked his head into the classroom, sighing in relief when he noticed that Marinette had not yet arrived. He rushed into the room and slid into his seat, immediately turning to Nino beside him and saying, “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Nino said, raising an eyebrow.

“I had this dream last night--”

“Woah, hold on, this better not be gross.”

“No, it’s--What?  _ No, _ I got  _ married. _ In the dream, I got married in my dream last night.”

“Oh, cool,” Nino said, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation, if the tone of his voice was anything to go by. “Who’d you get married to?”

Adrien glanced around the room, making sure that Marinette hadn’t sneaked in when he wasn’t looking. He leaned in close to Nino when he whispered,  _ “Marinette.” _

“Oh, sick, dude! Me too,” Nino exclaimed. “I had like, that same dream sometime last year, you know, when I had that huge crush on her.”

“So this is...normal?” Adrien asked. “People just have dreams about marrying...their friends?”

“I mean, not usually, dude,” Nino told him. “I think this means that you’re the newest member of the Marinette Crush Club.”

“The--What?”

“Did I just hear what I think I heard?” Alya asked, leaning over her desk to force herself into their conversation. “Who’s the new member of the club?”

“Adrien!” Nino said. “He had a dream last night that they got married!”

_ “Oh my God,” _ Alya screeched, so high-pitched that hardly any sound came out. “You have to tell her when she gets here.”

“No way!” Adrien shouted, just as Marinette entered the room.

Three pairs of eyes snapped toward her, causing Marinette to freeze just inside the door. Alya shoved at Adrien’s shoulder, and his face grew bright red before he collapsed forward onto his desk, burying his face in his arms.

Marinette hesitated before walking toward her desk, mouthing to Alya,  _ What’s happening? _ as she took her seat.

Alya rolled her eyes with a smirk, which Marinette knew meant  _ I’ll tell you later. _

 

Marinette had forgotten her lunch at home, so Alya guessed they had at least twenty minutes to learn as much about Adrien’s new crush as possible before she came back.

They were sitting outside on the grass underneath the shade of a tree. Adrien was leaning back against the trunk with his knees pulled up to his chest, ignoring his lunch while Alya and Nino enjoyed theirs. 

“So this dream you had,” Alya prompted. 

Adrien’s face heated up.

“You know, the one where you got married?” Nino reminded him, definitely not helping Adrien’s embarrassment.

Adrien groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “We were in this big church, but only the first few rows actually had people in them. She started walking down the aisle and...I think I started crying because she looked so beautiful. She was wearing this long white dress with lace edges and a sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder straps and--” He dropped his forehead to his knees. “Sorry, that’s not important, I know too much about clothes, I-- I remember kissing her at the wedding, and then dancing with her at the reception, and then--”

He tipped his head back against the tree, staring at the light filtering through the branches above him as he smiled. “After that we just...spent time together. Going to the beach. Having picnics together. She gives really good hugs…”

“Geez, I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my body,” Marinette said as she ran toward them, sitting down next to Alya once she’d arrived. “What did I miss?”

Adrien groaned, hiding his face in his knees.

 

Ladybug had realized how distracted her partner was on their patrol that night when he nearly fell off the side of a building. She’d never seen him like that before, so clearly stuck inside his own head, and she’d never been more thankful that there hadn’t been an akuma attack that night.

“Alright, Chaton,” Ladybug said when they stopped atop a riverside building. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Why, My Lady,” Chat Noir said, though he didn’t speak in his usual flirtatious tone. “Are you expressing actual concern for me?”

“When you almost fall off the roof of a twenty-floor building, yeah, I get a little concerned. What’s up?” She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head and waiting for his response.

“I thought you were afraid of getting personal, Bugaboo.”

“Keep it vague and there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Chat’s smile faded as he turned away, sitting on the edge of the roof overlooking the river, and patted the space beside him. “You know you’re the only bug for me, right?”

Ladybug sat down beside him with a roll of her eyes. “Of course, Kitty.”

“Well…” Chat sighed. “There’s this girl.”

“I’m happy for you, Chat,” Ladybug said, bumping their shoulders together.

“We’re not together,” he clarified. “Yet. Or, maybe we won’t ever be. I dunno. I had this dream last night, and we were getting married, and--”

“We, you and me? Or we, you and her?” Ladybug cut in. “I have to assume you’ve imagined our wedding before, you know, so I have to make sure.”

“Me and her,” Chat said. “She looked  _ beautiful,  _ and she’s never smiled at me like she did in my dream, like she was  _ so happy _ to just be there with me. She kissed me, and she hugged me - I don’t know how to explain it, but it was the best feeling in the  _ world. _ All I wanna do is hug her for real to see if it’s as great as I imagined.”

“Wow,” Ladybug said. “You’re...really head over heels for this girl, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Chat whined. “I’ve never felt like this over someone before.”

“Not even me?” Ladybug asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Chat draped an around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. “Nobody could ever replace you, Bugaboo, but this...she’s...different. Somehow. I don’t know.”

Ladybug slung her own arm around Chat’s waist. “I think you should ask her out.” Before Chat could argue, she continued, “And don’t talk yourself down, any girl would be lucky to have you, Chaton.”

“Any girl like...you, perhaps?” Chat waggled his eyebrows at her.

Ladybug poked his nose, pushing him back far enough that his grip on her shoulder was loosened and she could stand up. “Ask her out, Chat. It’s going to work out.”

She spun her yo-yo and launched herself off the rooftop.

 

Adrien could barely sleep that night, his head too filled with thoughts of Marinette rejecting him, side-by-side with the image of her in that wedding dress. The thoughts had started blending together so much that Dream Marinette had started rejecting Adrien  _ at their wedding. _

He was fidgety and anxious all morning, only getting worse once he was dropped off at school. He waited by the lockers instead of going up to the classroom, hoping not to have an audience when he made a complete fool out of himself.

He was ignoring Plagg’s taunts when the door opened, Marinette’s hurried footsteps heading toward him until she appeared around a row of lockers (and Plagg disappeared into Adrien’s bag).

“A-Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Adrien said, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as much as his hands. 

“O-okay,” Marinette muttered.

Adrien hesitated, his eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere except at Marinette, and hearing Ladybug’s words echo in his head:  _ It’s going to work out. _

“Will you marry me?” he blurted out.

_ “What?” _ Marinette shrieked.

“Date me! Go on a date with me!  _ Oh God.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! catch me on tumblr @buoyantsaturn


End file.
